


Anytime

by Itsmy_world



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, Mr. Lancer is a good teacher, No Dialogue, danny questions his feelings, hes confused, im kinda projecting, it depends on the half, just emotions, tell me if I should tag something that I missed, the first half has no dialogue and the second is only dialogue, there no physical hurt, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmy_world/pseuds/Itsmy_world
Summary: Danny knows he should be allowed to feel sad. Why shouldn’t he? He was hurt, but somehow he’s in the wrong. Why?-Or Maddie makes a mistake and says sorry, but it’s not the most sincere. Mr. Lancer helps Danny feel better in the end.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a vent. Please be kind.

She had backed away. 

Danny had expected something like this to happen one day. Maybe he would get framed again. Blamed for the destruction. Be told he’s an overall disaster.

He’d expected all these things to be as Danny Phantom. Phantom. Not Fenton. Not human, the same as everyone else. He thought he’d be a terrible ghost to the victimized public. But here his mom is, backing away from him in disappointment and anger for something she did while he’s just Danny Fenton. 

Starting in freshman year, he and his mom had developed a bit of a rough relationship. He hadn’t meant to distance himself, except he kinda did. He had new ghost powers and was half ghost, and his mom was a ghost hunter and scientist. So sue him if he’s a tad scared.

Danny pushed away though, pushed hard and far and let his life fall apart even more. His grades fell, his social status plummeted, and his dignity stripped from him by bullies. He assumed it was for the best at that point. He foolishly tricked himself into believing that this was the first of his pushing.

He had been pushing for years. Because she was strict. Not terrible. Very lenient in some regards. But others? Sometimes Danny felt like he couldn’t breathe.

His phone was sort of a semi-strict/ semi-lenient area. More often than not, it was just his phone, that he used to call friends and play games. And sometimes, rarely almost, it was another thing that didn’t really belong to him, because mom and dad work hard and pay the bills, provide food, shelter, clothes… his phone. His phone was a part of his foundation for trust.

They had gone to the lake as a family this time. He had been in his swimsuit, and his family took pictures and it was okay. They sent him the pictures and he looked at them with a criticism eye despite knowing he wasn’t sending or posting it and it was okay. He showed his mom something he thought was bad in a photo and she took it to look close and he was nervous but he was okay. They had been getting a bit closer. They were trusting each other again after his last mess up. This was okay. Then it wasn’t.

She sent it to Sam, even when he had said no to sending earlier, and she looked at him with no guilt when he took it back. And he got upset. Because he had said no. And she did what she wanted anyway. Again. And he’s allowed to be upset. He’s allowed feelings. Right?

Apparently not. 

The drive home was tense. She kept saying sorry again and again and Jazz and dad tried to make small talk and all he could do was sit in silence because he felt betrayed but he had been taught to not talk back but he’s told to use his voice and say what’s wrong and it’s all so wrong and he can’t say it. He can’t say that he felt hurt and slightly betrayed because he said no, he didn’t feel comfortable with others seeing him in just his swim trunks.

The silence was suffocating but it wouldn’t be broken even hours after they got home. Dinner would come and go and conversation would continue around him, and it turned from trying to have open topics to things to exclude him. So forgive him if he felt bitter.

She ended up barging into his room without even knocking. She said it was just a joke and that she had been playing around when she sent it. What a terrible joke. She said sorry again and again but Danny didn’t want to say it was okay, that he forgave her, that they could move on when she had done this before and it wasn’t okay. She was going to do it again. That had been a moment of weakness, a foolish move where he let her be in arms reach of his phone after months of keeping it in his pocket and taking it wherever he went even if just down the hall. So instead of saying he forgave her, he finally used his words, because that’s what he was supposed to do, right?

He told her why he was upset. It was another mistake. Because he gave her his emotions, his feelings, and she turned the whole situation around to make her the victim. Oh Danny, why are you crying? You’ve lied to me before, that upset me, how do you think I feel? I know I made a mistake, but I said sorry? I should be upset, you know your dad and I pay for that phone. You’re lucky we don’t go through it more. I don’t know who you’re talking to on that thing, would you like me to start looking more? No? Well when you start paying for that phone and for your own things you can be upset and you can cry.

She would leave his room and they wouldn’t see each other later that night when the whole family was getting ready for bed. When he had just finished brushing his teeth and he said good night to Jazz and gave her a kiss on the head, and went to do the same to mom because she gets mad when he doesn’t. She doesn’t like when he doesn’t say goodnight, doesn’t give her a kiss on the head, a hug. He’s tense all over but he makes himself look relaxed, like this is normal, because she doesn’t care when things are rough between them, she demands a goodnight for the good of family connections.

And he turns to her, breath tight in his throat and takes a step towards her for the hug, the kiss, the good night. And she backs away as if he’s searing to the touch. Nearly flinches to avoid him. And somehow that feels worse than being made to say good night. But he’s felt it before and he’ll feel it again one day. It’s not the first time she’s backed away. Not as Fenton, not by a long shot. But it feels just as terrible as the first time.

He should be feeling sad. He feels the tears again as he settles in his bed with far away thoughts of hopes of no ghost attacks that night. He feels numb, and he welcomes it like an old friend, because at this point it was.

He had said no, so why was he in the wrong?

—

“Mr. Fenton, a pleasure to have you in detention again.”

“…”

“…Right, well anyways, we know you’ll be doing whatever you want while here anyway, so feel free to do what you want.”

“…”

“…”

“…Mr. Lancer?”

“Yes?”

“Is it wrong to feel mad when someone does something that you had said no to?”

“What? No, of course not, if you say no it should be the final stance! Consent is always of utmost importance!… Has something happened to you recently?”

“It’s nothing big! Really! I’m fine!”

“Ah. Very, good then.”

“…Can you still feel mad if you’ve hurt that person before?”

“Mr. Fenton, I. Well. I believe I need a bit more information.”

“If you’ve lied to them, because you didn’t want them to get hurt but it turned out for the worse, can you still be mad?”

“Oh. Hmm.”

“…”

“I believe so. You said you didn’t want them hurt, it was only circumstance that hurt them in the end. You were hurt by them though. You said one thing and they went against what you’re comfortable with. I believe you’re entitled to bitterness and anger… Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Lancer.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should tag something that I missed. This is my first posted fic on this site so I’m not sure what to tag.


End file.
